


Dreamers

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dreams, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Whoa.” Yuuri looks down his arms, at the creamy skin and pink nails, turning them over wonderingly. He jerks his head to flip the silver fringe out of his left eye.





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day five prompt "body swap."
> 
> (This was formerly post as "Kinktober 2017 Shorts" with intentions of being a collection, but it's looking like I"m just gonna end up posting everything seperately regardless of length, so I reformatted it into its own thing.)

“Whoa.” Yuuri looks down his arms, at the creamy skin and pink nails, turning them over wonderingly. He jerks his head to flip the silver fringe out of his left eye. “This has to be a dream.”

“Maybe.”

Yuuri freezes, because that voice is familiar – it's _his_.

He whirls around and there he is – him. Standing there in his Eros costume, hair gelled, looking as confident as he's ever been. He blinks. It feels almost vertiginous looking at himself like this.

“Yuuri!” his body cries, dancing forward to throw his arms around him. “Isn't this wonderful?”

“V-victor?” That tone couldn't be anyone else, even in his own voice.

“Got it in one!” Victor-in-Yuuri's-body grins up at him, a dark, seductive look in his eyes Yuuri is fairly sure he's never had, even at the height of Eros. “If this is a dream, let's make it a good one, yes?”

“Vic-” But before he can finish the thought, Victor is tackling him, and a bed has appeared beneath them. Definitely a dream, then.

Victor begins tearing off his clothes, and Yuuri's last coherent thought is to wonder if this technically counts as masturbation.


End file.
